


Wanna visit San Francisco? Visit San Francisco!!!

by evian_pjo_OTP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, San Francisco, San Francisco trip, Sightseeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evian_pjo_OTP/pseuds/evian_pjo_OTP
Summary: Octavian and Echo go on a short trip to San Francisco. What happens in San Francisco stays in San Francisco.
Relationships: Echo/Octavian, Evian
Kudos: 3





	Wanna visit San Francisco? Visit San Francisco!!!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, if you don't like Evian, please, don't be rude in the comments. Also, please, don't aks me why I think that Octavian is a good character. Finally, I hope you enjoy this oneshot!!!

### Wanna visit San Francisco? Visit San Francisco!!!

Octavian knew he shouldn't do it. He was going to burn his tongue and it would hurt. Still, he drank his way too hot coffee. And, of course, he burnt his tongue. _Great,_ he thought, _just what I needed._ If he hadn't been so nervous about his date with Echo, he wouldn't have arrived on the spot they had decided to meet half an hour early. And he wouldn't have decided to take a coffee while he waited. And he probably wouldn't have started to freak out about Echo showing up early and making her wait in the cold while he was having a coffee. So, of course, now he had to drink it as fast as possible. Just as he was finishing his burning coffee _(Seriously, did they add lava to my coffee or what?)_ he saw Echo arriving to the place in front of the cafeteria. He left some tip for the waiter and went to where she was.

As soon as he saw her, he started to smile. She wore the typical Camp Jupiter T-shirt and some casual jeans, nothing special. But Octavian couldn't stop thinking that purple suited her a lot. Since she was a nymph, one might have thought that the color that would suit her the most would be green, that green that represented all plants and none of them at the same time: the dark forest green, the grass on a sunny day green, the pine leaves green. That type of green. But, actually, the color that suited her the most was purple, the color he asociated with home. Now, everytime he saw that purple, he would think of her

"So, you ready for San Francisco?""Ready for San Francisco", she said, with determination. They had both taken the day off the legion. They were allowed 12 free days each year. Yeah, one for each month. They had to ask with at least a day in advance to prevent that all legionnaries took a day off the same day. They gave the exact same amount of free days to everyone, so despite Octavian was an augur and centurion and Echo was just a legionnarie, they had the exact same amount of free days. Echo had become a legionnarie when she arrived, and she got in the Second cohort thanks to the recommendation he had given as a centurion (She wansn't in the First cohort because it wasn't allowed for a centurion to date a legionnarie of their same cohort, although there weren't any rules against dating a legionnarie from a different cohort).

 _I've promised her to show her the whole world, so why not start little by little?_ he thought while they reached the Caldecott tunel. They asked for a taxi and began to head to San Francisco. To Octavian, it was just a small trip dowtown, but Echo got excited with every new building that appeared, every new person, every new car. The only places she had seen from this modern world were _the lake_ and New Rome. Everything was new to her, and she just couldn't stop marvelling at everything.

As soon as the passed the Oakland Bay bridge, they got off the taxi. They didn't even have a direction, they had decided to see the city, get lost between it's streets, let the fate decide where they went. "So, do you want to go left or right first? Just point wherever you want to go""To go" she said, as she pointed to the left. Every once in a while, Echo would point somewhere and they would just go in that direction. From time to time, Octavian would recognize a building, but most of the time they saw that street for the first time together. _The sites would have been better if it hadn't been cloudy_ Octavian thought, sad that Echo wasn't seeing the city with all the charm it had to offer. But he soon realized that Echo didn't care, she was way too astonished and excited by everything she saw to worry about the clouds that were starting to get darker.

They were going up a particularly steep street when the first raindrop fell. Soon, they had to get under someone's porch to not get soaked. Octavian silently cursed. He had brought a backpack with food and drinks in case they couldn't find a place to eat, a map in case the got way too lost, and a compass in case the map got lost. But he hadn't thought that it might rain. He turned to tell something to Echo when he saw thta she was **laughing**. To Octavian, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It was cozy, like baked cookies, hot chocolate and a fireplace on Christmas. But it also was fresh, like the sea in summer.

"Why are you laughing?", he asked while giving her a notebook and a pen for her to write down the asnwer. "Laughing", she said, while giving back the notebook. In the notebook you could read: _I'm just so happy to be here with you, and I love rain so much!!! Thank you for coming with me to San Francisco. It has been the best day of my life._

Suddenly, the only thing Octavian could think of was Echo's laugh and the soothing sound of the rain. He started to lean into her very slowly until they were kissing. It was a soft, long, slow, gentle kiss. They kissed until they were out of breath, and Octavian could have sworn that Echo's eyes were glinting like **stars**.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!!! I hope you liked it. I still have to work on my writing techniques, but I feel as if everytime I write, I get a bit better. If you like Evian, you might want to stick around, because I'll eventually keep posting Evian fanfictions. And if you liked this one, you may want to check my other Evian fanfiction.


End file.
